Measuring the concentration of substances in biological fluids is an important tool for the diagnosis and treatment of many medical conditions. For example, the measurement of glucose in body fluids, such as blood, is crucial to the effective treatment of diabetes.
Diabetic therapy typically involves two types of insulin treatment: basal, and meal-time. Basal insulin refers to continuous, e.g. time-released insulin, often taken before bed. Meal-time insulin treatment provides additional doses of faster acting insulin to regulate fluctuations in blood glucose caused by a variety of factors, including the metabolization of sugars and carbohydrates. Proper regulation of blood glucose fluctuations requires accurate measurement of the concentration of glucose in the blood. Failure to do so can produce extreme complications, including blindness and loss of circulation in the extremities, which can ultimately deprive the diabetic of use of his or her fingers, hands, feet, etc.
Multiple methods are known for determining the concentration of analytes in a blood sample, such as, for example, glucose. Such methods typically fall into one of two categories: optical methods and electrochemical methods. Optical methods generally involve spectroscopy to observe the spectrum shift in the fluid caused by concentration of the analyte, typically in conjunction with a reagent that produces a known color when combined with the analyte. Electrochemical methods generally rely upon the correlation between a current (Amperometry), a potential (Potentiometry) or accumulated charge (Coulometry) and the concentration of the analyte, typically in conjunction with a reagent that produces charge-carriers when combined with the analyte. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,029 to Columbus, 4,225,410 to Pace, 4,323,536 to Columbus, 4,008,448 to Muggli, 4,654,197 to Lilja et al., 5,108,564 to Szuminsky et al., 5,120,420 to Nankai et al., 5,128,015 to Szuminsky et al., 5,243,516 to White, 5,437,999 to Diebold et al., 5,288,636 to Pollmann et al., 5,628,890 to Carter et al., 5,682,884 to Hill et al., 5,727,548 to Hill et al., 5,997,817 to Crismore et al., 6,004,441 to Fujiwara et al., 4,919,770 to Priedel, et al., and 6,054,039 to Shieh, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The biosensor for conducting the tests is typically a disposable test strip having a reagent thereon that chemically reacts with the analyte of interest in the biological fluid. The test strip is mated to a nondisposable test meter such that the test meter can measure the reaction between the analyte and the reagent in order to determine and display the concentration of the analyte to the user.
It is common practice in such test meter/test strip systems to ensure proper identification of the test strip in order to ensure proper test results. For example, a single test meter may be able to analyze several different types of test strips, wherein each type of test strip is designed to test for the presence of a different analyte in the biological fluid. In order to properly conduct the test, the test meter must know which type of test is to be performed for the test strip currently in use.
Also, lot-to-lot variations in the test strips normally require calibration information to be loaded into the test meter in order to ensure accurate test results. A common practice for downloading such calibration information into the test meter is the use of an electronic read-only memory key (ROM key) that is inserted into a socket of the test meter. Because this calibration data may only be accurate for a particular production lot of test strips, the user is usually asked to confirm that the lot number of the test strip currently in use matches the lot number for which the ROM key was programmed.
Many other instances in which it is desirable to have information relating to the test strip are known to those having skill in the art. Prior art attempts to code information onto the test strip for reading by the test meter have suffered from many problems, including a severely limited amount of information that can be coded and the use of relatively large amounts of test strip surface area for the information coding function.
Thus, a system and method are needed that will allow information to be coded onto a biosensor for reading of the information by the test meter. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.